hyperdimensionneptuniafandomcom-20200215-history
Stella's ☆ Dungeon
Stella's ✰ Dungeon is a real-time minigame that made its first appearance in Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2: Sisters Generation. It features the eponymous Stella, as it's protagonist and playable character as she ventures through dungeons alongside her cat companion Felis. Gameplay Being a real-time dungeon crawler minigame, gameplay is largely based off of luck, and waiting out a pre-specified time limit. The outcome and results of every dungeon floor search is influenced by what types of equipment Stella has equipped. Dungeons are added to the minigame by unlocking the respective dungeon during story mode or via the Remake System, with each Dungeon having a specific number of floors. In addition, all floors and most dungeons are ordered in terms of difficulty from ascending to descending. Equipment found are exclusively used only for the minigame, and occasionally she finds different materials and Idea Chips that she gifts the players for use in the real game. Unlock/Access Before attempting to play Stella's ✰ Dungeon, it must be initially unlocked through a plan in Chapter 1. Once unlocked, the player may re-access the dungeon from any of the City's main menus and the Colosseum. Equipment Equipment featured in Stella's ✰ Dungeon are classified into 5 branches of items, which consist of: 'Weapons' General purpose items used for attacking enemies, some also providing additional bonuses/reductions to other stats 'Armor' Boosts initial VIT stat. Used for providing defense against enemy attacks and other stat boosts/reductions. Stones Passive equippable items that provide various beneficial stat boosts or unique effects. Accessory Similar to Stones, Accessories when equipped, benefit the player in different ways such helping to avoid traps, increase/reduce random enemy encounters, or provide random pre-specified stat enhancements during battle encounters. 'Key Items' *''Mizar'' *''Megrez'' *''Phecda'' *''Dubhe'' *''Alioth'' *''Merak'' *''---'' Only one of each of the above listed items can be equipped at a time. All items with the exception of accessories are leveled. Which is indicated with a yellow number attached the icon of the item. Higher level equipment boast higher stats than lower leveled items. Search Function As the player progresses through the floors of the dungeon from top to bottom, difficulty increases accordingly. Equipment will always be found at the end of each successful search. While searching, players will run into various hazards such as traps, thieves and enemy encounters. As with the increase of difficulty, players will need better equipment to give Stella to help her survive the much more difficult floors. Better, higher quality loot and items can be found as the player progresses through harder dungeons. The time interval for completion of each floor increases the higher the player goes. Progress of the floor is displayed as Stella walks towards a sign labeled as "GOAL", which signifies the floor's conclusion. Battle Elements/Hazards When searching a floor of a dungeon, certain factors influenced by items currently equipped come together to create an outcome; whether Stella survives, or not. Should Stella be defeated, all items found in the current session and items equipped on Stella will be lost permanently. However, should players have the Felis Insurance plan active (DLC), all items received will be safely returned to the player's inventory. Battles in Stella's ✰ Dungeon are composed of random encounters, and the mandatory Boss at the end of every dungeon. Victory or defeat are influenced by whether or not Stella has proper equipment required for searching a certain floor. Regardless of what equipment Stella has equipped, random encounters and a Boss battle are inevitable. 'Hazards:' *'Enemies' are randomly encountered when exploring any floor of any dungeon. Depending on the floor and dungeon searched, enemies fought may be much more difficult, or much easier. *'Traps' are indicated in the progress log as purple chests. They either inflict damage or other stat debuffs on Stella when opened (Assuming the player does not have a Warning Bell equipped). *'Thieves' are usually indicated in the progress log as "Scouts". These scouts either steal a random item found during the search session or have a chance of giving Stella an item. 'Battle Elements:' The Battle Elements in Stella's ☆ Dungeon share some similarities to those in the actual game. Such as a generic attack and defense stat, hit points, and elemental attributes. *'STR' - Influences basic attack damage. *'VIT' - Influences defense against all types of attacks. *'HP' - Hit Points, when this value hits 0 Stella will fail the dungeon. *'LUK' - Determines the probability of finding more/better loot. *'Crit. Rate' - The chance of Stella inflicting a critical hit, which can do as much as double the damage towards enemies. *'Elements': **'Wind' **'Fire' **'Electricity' **'Ice' Trivia *Stella's ✰ Dungeon is set to re-appear in Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 3: V Generation with various improvements and additions from the initial version. *Stella and her cat Felis are allusions to Felistella, the company responsible for developing a majority of the more recent Hyperdimension Neptunia games in the series, alongside Idea Factory and Compile Heart. *Despite Felis' prominent appearance in the minigame, he/she plays no real role in terms of gameplay. Category:Gameplay mechanic Category:Neptunia Re;Birth 2 Category:Neptunia Re;Birth 3